Obadiah Stane
Obadiah Stane is the business partner and eventual enemy of Tony Stark in the 2008 Iron Man movie. When Stark decides to stop producing weapons at Stark Industries, Stane retaliates by building his own iron suit. Character traits According to actor Jeff Bridges, Biography ''Iron Man'' Stane was a businessman who headed Stark Industries after the death of Stark's father and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Stark came of age. Stane had cooperated with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan to kill Stark and take over Stark Industries. The Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Stark. They kept him alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, he appears to assist Stark's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony is working on his suit Stane starts to take over Stark Industries by sending weapons to both sides of the war. After Ten Rings finds the remnants of the prototype armor, Stane makes a new deal with them to deliver the prototype to him, but ultimately betrays the group and has them killed, stealing the Mark I armour. While working on building his own, bigger, more powerful suit he discovered that Tony's assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts found out about his plans so he steals Stark's arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit and leaves Stark for dead. After Pepper discovers his plans, she and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest him but they are no match for his new suit. After he is about to kill Pepper, Stane discovers that Tony is alive and has come to save Pepper. The two then duke it out in a final battle over the Stark Industries building. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, he has Pepper overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor found at the complex. Stane is knocked unconscious by the blast, and he with his suit tumble into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson who is working with Stark, later covers up Stane's death by explaining he disappeared in a private plane while on vacation. Relationships Stane originally had a deal with the terrorist leader Raza to kill Tony Stark. However, when Raza kidnapped Tony and forced him to build his Jericho Missile instead of killing him, Stane may have believed Raza was planning to double-cross him. In any event, when Raza finds the Mark I Iron Man Suit and suggests making an army of these suits for both of them, Stane betrays Raza, takes the suit and diagrams for himself, and leaves him to be killed by his men. Gallery the-most-memorable-comic-book-movie-villains-20081209030915551-000.jpg|Promotional Image 2008_iron_man_010.jpg|Obadiah ordering around workers 2008_iron_man_044.jpg|Stane admires his own suit stanearmor.PNG|Stane piloting his own armor 008IRN_Jeff_Bridges_018.jpg|Obie taunting Tony shortly before his own demise 008IRN Gerard Sanders 001.jpg|Young Stane with Howard Stark Behind the scenes *Jeff Bridges was excited at the opportunity to shave his head, but director Jon Favreau said it was not necessary. * Jeff Bridges is well known for being Kevin Flynn in the 1982 sci-fi cult classic film TRON which he reprises in the 2010 sequel TRON: Legacy. *Before being chosen to be the villain other options to play the part were the Mandarin and the Crimson Dynamo. *The suit the Iron Monger is using was originally designed to play the Crimson Dynamo. *In a deleted scene the battle was going to end with a draw and Stark talking to Obadiah before he fell into the arc reactor. However, it was cut from the film. *A scene involving Obadiah gambling with Tony was removed from the film because it changed the character of Obadiah. Trivia *In the comics, Obadiah Stane was also the first colleague of Norman Osborn, the first Green Goblin. *In the comics, Obadiah Stane was the head of his own company and not a part of Stark Enterprises. References Category:Iron Man characters Category:Villains Category:Businessman Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Inventors